Overwatch Gency AUs
by Crazy-Creative-Maxx
Summary: This is just a collection of AUs for the Overwatch pairing Gency. Some AUs will be taken further depending on request and popularity (as well as time to do it). Please feel free to request an AU. Critiques much appreciated!


Long ago, there was a small kingdom ruled by a just Emperor and his kind Empress. Under their rule the kingdom prospered- fathers could feed their families and mothers didn't lose their sons to war. All was well, except for one thing; there was no heir to the throne. The Emperor and Empress had longed for a child for many a season, but each attempt the Empress's womb remained empty.

"I fear the problem lies within me," the Empress said mournfully, her words lost in the empty throne room. "We have prayed to the gods for a child, but they continue to deny us. Perhaps this is a sign that I am not fit to stay by your side, my love."

"Nonsense!" the Emperor replied, stepping down from his throne to kneel before his wife. Taking here hand he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "We just need time. One cannot force nature and only you can be my Empress."

For a time, this granted peace to the Empress but after another season passed with no promise of life in her belly, her spirit began to wane. As her health began to deteriorate, the Emperor became desperate to save his wife. However, when healers and magi failed, he turned to the gods. Praying to them night after night, asking them for mercy. On the fifth night, as the Emperor lit incense and knelt before the alter, his prayers were interrupted by the rustle of feathers and talons clicking across the alter.

Looking up the Emperor was stunned by the vermillion bird perched among the incense offerings. Swan-like in size, the bird's feathers seemed to glow under the torch light; flecked with gold all the way down to the thick fan of its tail where the feathers were topped with emerald green. The same deep green as its eyes that were watching the emperor intently. Tilting its head, the Emperor swore it looked like it was pondering something.

"You seemed troubled, your majesty." The bird spoke, voice a warm timber.

"Yes, m-my lord," the Emperor bowed deeply, the hairs on his neck stood up and his tongue ran dry. "My wife is ill, and none can cure what ails here."

The bird hummed, the Emperor peeked up through his lashes to see it looking beyond him. "Ah, I can see why. For there is no medicine, nor magic to heal a broken heart." It spoke at last. "Raise your head, Emperor." Licking his lips the Emperor warily met the eyes of the vermillion bird.

"You and your wife have been loyal to your people and have shown great faith in the gods. Instead of raising a sword in malice, you extend a hand of compassion, creating a kingdom of peace that many can only dream of."

The Emperor could only stare in awe as where once was a bird- there was now a man. Dark skin wrapped in rich silks of crimson and gold that made the warm blue of his eyes shine. White-gold hair braided with vermillion feathers, golden chains and jade beads tumbled across his broad shoulders to curl at his waist.

"I have lived for over a millennium, watching as humanity has grown for good but as it also favors violence." The now revealed god knelt before the Emperor, taking a hand in both of his. "For so long I feared that my blessings would disappear from this world, but your family has given me hope that humanity will finally know mercy."

Golden light began to cover the gods dark skin, sparkling around him like stardust. "Your wish for a child shall be granted and your love's heart will be whole once more." The god smiled as tears of joy spilled down the Emperor's cheeks. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything!" The Emperor clung to the god's hands bowing his head to press his brow to their joined hands.

"This world, with all its wonder and beauty, is still full of shadows of evil. Teach your child the virtues of this world. Teach it the ways of kindness, love and mercy," the god gripped his hands tighter. "Teach it that strength does not lie within the pen or the sword but in the one who chooses which to wield."

"Yes, my lord," the Emperor bowed deeply, hands holding tight as stardust danced around them.

"Now go to your wife, your majesty."

Bowing before the god once more, tears of joy and prayers of thanks on his lips, the Emperor ran from the temple. Leaving the god alone surrounded by stardust and incense smoke. He smiled after the Emperor, his joy and love filling his heart with warmth. Pain flared across his back and he glanced at his wings, watching as another feather fell and turned to gold dust.

"I know you're there, my brothers," he sighed, falling back to lean against the alter. "Please come out so I may see you one last time."

Black smoke creeped across the tiles like dark fingers- twisting and clawing the air as it rose to take shape. "Why?" the shadowy figure rasped, stepping forward to reveal a dark scarred face and broad shoulders clad in black armor speckled with rubies like drops of blood. "You're killing yourself for humans, why?!"

"Gabriel," another spoke, stepping out of the light with armor of gold and silver. "It's Zadkiel's choice, we can't take that away."

Gabriel snarled at his brother. "Like hell we can't! I am not going to stand here and watch our brother die." Smoke began to gather in his palm.

"Brother don't." Zadkiel said weakly, pulling himself up on shaking legs. "You may be the god of death, but you are not its master… and you cannot stop this." More feathers fell, filling the room with stardust as he faced his brother. None moved as the gods stared each other down.

"No…," Gabriel chocked, the smoke curling violently around his fingers before it vanished, his hand falling limply at his side. "But I can try."

Zadkiel smiled. It had always been this way: Gabriel the rash, overprotective big brother, Jack the mediator always there to pacify his temper and Zadkiel at their heels. "Gabe… Jack… I-"

His knees buckled but two pairs of warm arms caught him like so many times before. Zadkiel sighed, the breath rattling in his lungs as he sank into his brother's embrace.

"Still as clumsy as ever," Jack chuckled weakly, the mighty god of war fighting a loosing battle against his tears.

Zadkiel only smiled and pulled his brothers closer. His back burned and he could feel the familiar weight of his wings slowly fade. Fear throbbed sharp in his breast and he reached for Gabriel's hand. The lack of warmth making Gabriel flinch but hold tight, chasing the fear away.

"Why?" Gabriel whispers, tightening his fingers around Zadkiel's weakening grip. "Why must you sacrifice yourself for the humans?"

Jack said his name in warning. Instinctively pulling his brother closer when the last of Zadkiel's feathers fell.

"Why, Kieli?!" The god of death held back a sob as Zadkiel's body began to shimmer and he could see his soul fading.

"I have to do this, Gabe," Zadkiel whispered and his chest ached at his brother's tears. "They are lost and they need guidance. We can't hide away, expecting things to change for the better by caging ourselves in the heavens."

Zadkiel blinked back tears and with his remaining strength, pulled his brothers closer. "Our blessings were made to be given and shared throughout the world, not to be kept away from it."

He could feel the end coming but he felt no fear as black began to invade his vision. Tears poured freely from the gods of death and war as their brother began to fade.

"Ssh, brothers," Zadkiel murmured, "We will… meet again and I-I will… always be… with… you…"

Stardust flooded the room, surrounding the two gods in a warm embrace as they surrendered to their grief.

The following spring, tears of joy were shed across the kingdom. For the Emperor and Empress were blessed with the birth of a baby girl. A princess, born with hair dark as night and beautiful blue eyes.


End file.
